Est ce que notre avenir ressemblera à ça ?
by Rosa020
Summary: Un métamorphe traîne dans l'ambassade américaine de Paris. Une petite boite traîne dans la poche de Peter. Et en plus, il va neiger ! Suite de Lorsque l'enfant paraît, mais les deux peuvent être lues séparément. K par précaution.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour ^_^ Vous êtes contents de me revoir, hein ? Avouez-le ! Avouez ! Pardon… Et bien voilà, j'avais promis de revenir, et me revoilà ! Avec une nouvelle fic, pas très longue, une fois de plus… En fait c'est parce que le scénario que j'ai en tête est tellement long que j'ai préféré le découper en plein de petites fics. Comme ça, dans le pire des cas, si je lâche en cours de route, vous serez moins frustrés que si je vous abandonnais en pleine action._

_Vous commencez à connaître la règle : la fic est finie est fait dodo sur mon ordi. Prochain chapitre à la demande (demande par review, ça me paraît évident…). Ceci est ce que j'appelle une introduction in media rey, c'est-à-dire que ce qui se passe là, en fait, ça se passe à la fin ^^_

_Rien n'est à moi, et c'est bien dommage._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Prologue**

La première chute de neige de la saison tombe sur Paris. Les flocons se posent sur les trottoirs, les toits, les rebords de fenêtre et les parapets froids. Les passants s'arrêtent et lèvent la tête, les enfants rient, courent et tournent sur eux-mêmes. Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps, il fait sombre…

Entre Notre-Dame et la tour Eiffel, sur un pont, il y a un accordéoniste qui joue et qui chante du Jacques Brel.

_Quand on n'a que l'amour  
À s'offrir en partage  
Au jour du grand voyage  
Qu'est notre grand amour.  
Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Mon amour toi et moi  
Pour qu'éclatent de joie  
Chaque heure et chaque jour…_

Il y a un gamin qui traverse le pont en courant, une vieille dame au bras de son mari, un homme avec un tout petit enfant sur les épaules, et un couple d'amoureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qui tournent lentement sur eux même en riant et en s'embrassant, heureux.

_Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour vivre nos promesses  
Sans nulle autre richesse  
Que d'y croire toujours.  
Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour meubler de merveilles  
Et couvrir de soleil  
La laideur des faubourgs…_

L'accordéoniste regarde les amoureux d'un air amusé. Ils sont américains, il les a entendu se parler tout à l'heure. À un moment, l'homme s'est approché de lui et lui a demandé cette chanson dans un français impeccable. Il est content qu'il y ait encore des jeunes pour apprécier la bonne musique, et surtout il est content de constater que Jacques Brel émeut jusque de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

_Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour unique raison  
Pour unique chanson  
Et unique secours…_

Le gamin qui court sur le pont est le petit-fils de l'accordéoniste, il s'arrête à sa hauteur et, ne parvenant pas à attirer son attention, se retourne pour voir ce qu'il regarde.

- C'est qui, eux ?

Comme pour répondre à la question, les amoureux échangent quelques mots entre deux baisers, entre deux rires joyeux, et le regard du garçon s'éclaire.

- Chouette ! Des Américains !

_Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour habiller matin  
Pauvres et malandrins  
De manteaux de velours.  
Quand on n'a que l'amour  
À offrir en prière  
Pour les maux de la terre  
En simple troubadour…_

L'accordéoniste continue de chanter, il veut finir sa chanson. Le gamin sort un bonnet roulé en boule de sa poche, le déplie et se l'enfonce jusqu'aux oreilles. Ensuite il fourre ses mains dans ses poches en soufflant de la buée et se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, plus ou moins en rythme avec la chanson. Il regarde les amoureux d'un air à la fois exaspéré et envieux.

- C'est pas vrai, ils essaient de se bouffer, ou quoi ?

L'homme, qui comprend le français, l'entend et étouffe un rire dans le cou de la femme.

_Quand on n'a que l'amour  
À offrir à ceux-là  
Dont l'unique combat  
Est de chercher le jour.  
Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour tracer un chemin  
Et forcer le destin  
À chaque carrefour.  
Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour parler aux canons  
Et rien qu'une chanson  
Pour convaincre un tambour…_

- Remarque, eux au moins ils crèvent pas de froid…, poursuit l'enfant. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en cause, tu pourrais accélérer un peu, le vieux ? Je me les gèle !

Le vieux en question sourit. En règle générale, il aurait réprimandé son petit-fils sur son langage, mais ce soir rien ne saurait le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il termine la chanson pour le jeune homme, qui la lui a demandé si gentiment…

_Alors sans avoir rien  
Que la force d'aimer  
Nous aurons dans nos mains,  
Le monde entier…_

Puis la musique s'arrête. L'homme avec un petit garçon sur les épaules, qui s'est arrêté pour écouter, applaudit doucement en hochant la tête, et son fils l'imite en riant. La vieille dame et son mari lui sourient en passant. Le jeune homme se détache de la jeune femme, mais il n'arrive pas à se détourner d'elle, et il se penche pour l'embrasser encore. Quand il veut reculer elle retient son visage entre ses mains et appuie son front sur le sien. Le gamin pousse un profond soupir qui ne se veut absolument pas discret.

- Oui, bon, ça va !, lance le jeune homme, en français, se détournant enfin de sa compagne pour porter son attention sur lui. Tu verras quand tu seras amoureux !

- Jamais !, répond l'enfant d'un air bravache.

Peter rit et se tourne vers l'accordéoniste.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

Il veut lui donner de l'argent mais l'homme lui fait signe que non.

- Un plaisir, je vous dis…

Peter sourit, souhaite une bonne soirée et prend Olivia par la main. L'accordéoniste et le gamin les regardent disparaître dans les petites rues, vers le Marais.

- Qu'est-ce que ça rend con, l'amour, grommèle l'enfant.

- Dis donc, surveille ton langage, petit !

Le garçon aide son grand-père à ranger l'accordéon, mais demande quand même, parce qu'il est naturellement curieux :

- Dis, c'était en quel honneur, cette chanson ?

Du menton, le vieil homme désigne la petite rue par laquelle les amoureux ont disparu.

- Ils viennent de se fiancer…


	2. Chapitre 1

_Premier chapitre, car première review. Allez, on se motive et on commente ! La suite n'attend que vos appels !_

**Chapitre 1**

Par un samedi matin du mois de Novembre, aux environs de cinq heures, la sonnerie d'un téléphonne tira Peter et Olivia du sommeil. Ils commençaient à y être habitués, ça faisait quelques années que ça arrivait régulièrement. Le fait que la sonnerie du même téléphonne les réveille en même temps était déjà un fait un peu plus récent. Toutefois, un rituel était d'ors et déjà instauré : arrachée inopinément aux bras de Morphée –mais pas encore à ceux de Peter-, Olivia émit un bref grognement de mauvaise humeur. Peter pouffa de rire, le nez contre son épaule. Chaque matin, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'amuser du fait qu'ils se réveillaient toujours dans la même position, quelque soit celle dans laquelle ils s'endormaient : Peter dans le dos d'Olivia, un bras posé sur sa taille. Systématiquement.

- Décroche, si ça te fait rire, grommela Olivia en lui donnant un petit coup de pied sous la couette.

- C'est le tien…, répondit-il avec tendresse, tout en enroulant une jambe autour des siennes pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

- Nan.

- Si.

Puis, dans un élan de générosité, Peter ouvrit les yeux, tendit le bras par dessus la jeune femme et attrapa le téléphonne, posé sur la table de nuit.

- C'est Broyles.

- L'a rien de mieux à faire que de nous réveiller en pleine nuit ?

Peter rit encore, décrocha et plaqua l'appareil sur l'oreille d'Olivia. Celle-ci retint un juron et se redressa en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Dunham !

- Bishop est avec vous ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Monsieur…

- Navré, agent Dunham, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me montrer poli, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Président pour un briefing d'urgence, et vous et les Bishop avez un avion à prendre dans deux heures, dépêchez-vous de faire vos valises !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous filez à Paris. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant, j'ai envoyé un agent avec une voiture devant chez les Bishop…

- Comment savez-vous que j'y suis ?

- J'ai fait tracer votre téléphone, c'était une urgence. D'ailleurs, ça l'est toujours. Votre chauffeur vous expliquera la situation. Dépêchez-vous, il est probablement déjà en bas !

Et Broyles raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son agent de demander de plus amples informations. Peter lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Va réveiller Walter, on a un avion à prendre…

- Bon, récapitulons...

Assis entre Walter et Olivia, Peter avait commencé par prêter son épaule à cette dernière pour qu'elle termine sa nuit, tout en gardant un œil sur son père. Ils en avaient pour six à sept heures de vol et il avait trompé l'ennui en faisant des mots croisés jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia se réveille, quelque part au dessus de l'océan Atlantique.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il y a un métamorphe infiltré à l'ambassade américaine de France, et on doit le démasquer ?

- Oui. Ce qui m'ammène à me demander pourquoi est-ce que Broyles a insisté pour qu'on emmène Walter…

- Sans doute pour ne pas l'avoir sur les bras.

Ça se tenait.

- Une idée de l'identité de la personne à démasquer ?

- Aucune. Même pas un indice. Ça va être pratique.

- Attends : comment ils peuvent être sûrs qu'il y a un métamorphe infiltré à l'embassade s'ils ne savent pas qui c'est ?

- L'info nous est venue d'en face, c'est Walter-ego qui s'est décidé à nous avertir qu'il était là. Jusqu'ici on pensait qu'ils avaient tous été désactivés, mais apparement, pour sauver la face, ils ont voulu les récupérer eux-même et discrêtement, sans nous en informer. Et apparement ils ont perdu le contrôle de celui-là. Plusieurs membres de l'ambassade ont été retrouvés morts. Quand ils ont voulu désactiver le métamorphe, il a dû prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre en espérant leur échapper de cette façon.

- D'accord, ça c'est logique. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il prend la place de gens au sein de l'ambassade ? Il disparaîtrait plus facilement s'il faisait ça ailleurs qu'à l'endroit où il a été infiltré à l'origine…

- C'est justement ce que le gouvernement veut qu'on découvre. Ils ont des doutes.

- Sur la sincérité de l'autre monde ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi nous avoir averti de l'existence du métamorphe s'ils s'en servent encore ?

- Ils en ont peut-être vraiment perdu le contrôle, mais veulent nous cacher pourquoi il était là à l'origine. Il était peut-être toujours en service jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

- Ça serait terrible pour les relations inter-univers. Elles sont déjà houleuses, mais s'ils nous ont trahi…

- Ça sera la guerre, je sais.

Ils se regardaient avec gravité, à présent. Olivia reprit :

- C'est pour ça que le gouvernement a refusé que Walter-ego envoit sa propre équipe. Il veut que l'on découvre quelle était la mission du métamorphe au moment de sa mise en activité, et depuis combien de temps exactement il a reçu son ordre de désactivation. Tu seras infiltré, ça n'a pas été très difficile de te bricoler une couverture, avec les récents disparus dont il a voulu prendre la place… Tu es le seul de nous trois qui parle français, alors tu seras le seul à remplacer quelqu'un d'important. J'arriverais un jour après toi pour enquêter officiellement, mais j'aurais besoin de toi à l'intérieur. Le métamorphe sera trop occupé à me surveiller pour s'assurer que je ne le démasque pas pour te remarquer, enfin, on l'espère…

- C'est rassurant… Et Walter, il sera qui ?

- Walter ne sera pas infiltré, on aura besoin de quelqu'un pour nous guider de l'extérieur, il s'en chargera.

Peter haussa un sourcil, sceptique, et jeta un coup d'œil à son père, endormi à côté de lui.

- Pas sûr qu'il sache faire ça.

- Je sais. Astrid a pris le vol suivant.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je cherche, exactement ?

Olivia lui tendit le dossier que lui avait remis l'agent qui les avait conduit à l'aéroport.

- Ils t'ont mis à un poste proche de l'ambassadeur, ce qui présente un double avantage : si le métamorphe a pris sa place, tu seras le mieux placé pour t'en rendre compte. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu devras assurer sa protection. Nous devons procéder par élimination, c'est-à-dire éliminer de la liste de suspects un maximum de gens. Tu es censé arriver à l'ambassade demain à la première heure. Je suis attendue le lendemain. Officiellement, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré avant cette date et nous ne sommes pas arrivés ensemble : tu as été nommé par Washington, je suis envoyée par la sécurité intérieure.

Peter hocha la tête tout en parcourant le dossier des yeux. Il haussa un sourcil et la regarda d'un air amusé.

- Je m'appelle Sullivan ?

Olivia eut un petit rire.

- Oui, ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'imagination en temps normal, alors dans l'urgence…

Leur avion se posa à l'aéroport de Roissy Charles de Gaulle aux alentours de 21h, heure locale. Ils furent supris de prime abord d'arriver de nuit avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient six heures de décalage horaire. Pour eux il était 14h. La chambre d'hôtel avait été réservée en même temps que les billets d'avion, par le FBI. Ils profitèrent des quelques heures qu'ils avaient devant eux pour poser leurs affaires et prendre connaissance des détails du dossier, ainsi que des informations mises à leur disposition, concernant les membres de l'ambassade. La police française envoya l'un d'entre eux porter à Olivia les rapports concernant ceux qu'on avait retrouvé mort. Astrid les rejoignit vers minuit. Ils dormirent peu, décalage horaire oblige, si bien que, lorsque Peter dut partir pour l'ambassade, le lendemain matin, il était complètement épuisé.

- Ça crédibilisera ta couverture, nota Olivia.

- Facile à dire, toi tu vas pouvoir retourner te coucher…

- Sûrement pas, je dois aller interroger les familles des victimes qui n'ont plus de contact avec l'ambassade, ça va sûrement me prendre la journée. Rappelle moi juste de tuer Broyles quand on sera rentrés…

Peter rit et l'embrassa sous les yeux amusés de Walter, qui mangeait des chips en attendant qu'Astrid finisse de pirater les ordinateurs de l'ambassade. Puis le jeune homme recula et fit un tour sur lui même.

- J'ai l'air d'un diplomate ?

Il arborait un costume avec cravate, avait lissé ses cheveux et était rasé de près. Astrid fit reculer son fauteuil à roulettes pour donner son avis.

- T'as surtout l'air complètement dénaturé, répondit Olivia d'un air malicieux.

- Tu ressemble à un pingouin, intervint Walter avec pragmatisme.

- Merci, Walter.

- Par contre, le jour de ton mariage, faudra un nœud papillon…

Peter fusilla presque littéralement son père du regard, essayant de crier « Tais-toi, mais tais-toi ! » par la pensée.

- Ça va marcher, Peter, le rassura Astrid avant de se lever et de le pousser vers la porte.

- Fais attention à ton accent, fils, lança Bishop-père. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pratiqué le français…

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !_, répondit Peter, dans un français parfait, avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

Le soir de leur premier jour dans la capitale française, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre d'hotel pour un debriefing en direct avec Broyles, qui les avait rejoint par webcam. Peter avait défait sa cravate et détaché le col de sa chemise, sa veste reposait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était en train de s'endormir. Olivia s'efforçait de réprimer ses bâillements et Astrid résumait ses découvertes à leur supérieur.

- Il y a très peu d'informations en rapport avec notre affaire, sur les serveurs de l'ambassade. Au cas où, j'ai chargé des plans des bâtiments. J'ai aussi comparé les dossiers les plus récents des victimes avec ceux qu'elles rédigeaient et traitaient avant que l'autre monde ne perde le contrôle de son métamorphe, du moins si l'on en croit ce qu'ils nous ont dit. Je n'ai rien décelé qui permette de faire la différence. Quelqu'ait été la mission du métamorphe, elle n'avait rien à voir avec le travail fait à l'ambassade.

- Vous en êtes certaine ?

- Je n'ai pas encore fini de parcourir les dossiers et les rapports, mais pour l'instant, oui.

- Bien. Poursuivez dans ce sens, et tenez-moi au courant. Dunham ! Avant de vous endormir, je veux savoir où vous en êtes.

Olivia laissa un bâillement lui échapper avant de répondre :

- Je ne suis pas allée bien loin. J'ai rendu visite aux familles des victimes. Elles nous ont dit la même chose que celles auxquelles nous avons déjà eu affaire dans d'autres cas comme le notre. Elles ne se sont rendues compte de rien… Je dois encore en interroger deux demain, mais je doute d'en tirer davantage.

- Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez obtenu des résultats un peu plus probants, Monsieur Bishop. Bishop ? Bishop !

Peter se redressa d'un coup dans son fauteuil.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?, demanda Olivia.

- Tout le personnel est paranoïaque. En plus, ils se soupçonnent tous les uns des autres, et comme ils ont reçu l'ordre de rester à leurs postes, ils sont très nerveux. Personne ne m'a posé de question et j'ai presque dû me battre pour trouver quelqu'un qui me fasse visiter les lieux et qui me montre mon bureau.

- Vous avez rencontré l'ambassadeur ?

- Pas encore, il était en réunion toute la journée pour parler des nouveaux protocoles de sécurité, je crois.

- C'est exact, ça me revient. Bon, en ce qui me concerne, sachez que le Président m'a fait savoir hier qu'il voulait des résultats au plus tôt, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser traîner cette histoire : non seulement elle sème le trouble dans les relations inter-univers, mais en plus nous attirons sur nous l'attention des gouvernements europpéens, et la Maison Blanche n'apprécierait pas qu'ils apprennent l'existence du monde parallèle de cette façon. Montrez-vous discrets et efficaces, et tâchez de démasquer le métamorphe au plus tôt.

Sur ces mots, il mit fin à la conversation.


	3. Chapitre 2

_RETOURNEZ LIRE LE CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT AVANT DE LIRE CELUI-CI ! Le chapitre deux était trop court (moins d'une pagre word), du coup je l'ai réinjecté dans le chapitre un. Relisez-le, ou seulement la fin, sinon il va vous manquer deux ou trois infos… Encore que le passage qui servait de chapitre ne serve pas à grand chose pour faire avancer le shmilblick… En fait, pour être honnête, comme je ne voyais absolument pas comment choper le métamorphe (je crée des difficultés exprès, et après je me retrouve piégée dedans XD), j'ai grandement simplifié les choses. Vous l'aurez compris, j'avais juste besoin d'un prétexte pour les expédier à Paris, hein ? Allez, bonne lecture. Comme d'hab : chapitre 3 sur commande. Et après c'est l'épilogue. Je sais que je fais des fics courtes, c'est pour m'obliger à les finir. Mais je vous promets qu'après celle-là, je vous mets un one-shot, et après je vous prépare une longue fic. Mais du coup y aura un peu d'attente. J'espère que vous y survivrez…_

_Bonne lecture !_

C'était à la fois la mission la pluis effrayante et la plus ennuyeuse qu'on leur ait jamais confié. Ennuyeuse parce qu'ils pédalaient dans le vide sans arriver à rien. Pas d'indices, pas de témoin, pas de failles dans les réponses des membres de l'ambassade aux questions d'Olivia, bref, le néant absolu. Effrayante parce que le métamorphe était là, ils en avaient la certitude. Ils le sentaient. Ils le cherchaient des yeux, se retournaient toutes les cinq minutes, sentaient des regards leur brûler la nuque. C'était comme courir dans le noir, bras tendus, en espérant attraper quelque chose, tout en priant pour que ce ne soit pas quelque chose qui vous attrape.

Ce fut Peter qui mit la main sur le métamorphe, plus d'une semaine après leur arrivée en France, et ce totalement par hasard. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Bonne : ce coup-ci, ils savaient qui c'était, et en plus il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir débarquer Peter dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur, alors qu'il était occupé à planquer le cadavre dans un placard. Mauvaise : Peter non plus ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez-à-nez avec lui, il sortit son arme un tout petit peu trop tard. Le métamorphe avait deux options : tenter de fuir par la fenêtre, ou attaquer Peter. Ils étaient au septième étage, et la fenêtre était de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il attaqua Peter.

Bien sûr, les échanges de coups de feu dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur ne manquèrent pas d'alarmer tout l'immeuble. Olivia était au troisième. Or, s'il est, en règle générale, difficile de se déplacer dans une foule de bureaucrates affolés qui courrent, qui vers la sortie, qui vers l'origine des bruits, ça l'est encore plus quand il s'agit de gravir des escaliers. Le temps qu'elle y arrive, le bureau de l'ambassadeur ressemblait à un champ de bataille : le métamorphe avait renversé la table de travail pour s'y abriter, et avait tiré plusieurs fois, à l'aveugle, en direction de Peter. Une balle était entrée dans le bras de ce dernier, pour aussitôt ressortir de l'autre côté. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'une égratignure, un peu profonde, sanguinolante et douloureuse, certes, et… Oh, Seigneur, ça faisait bigrement mal et ça pissait le sang, ce truc ! Et puis l'un et l'autre devaient se rendre à l'évidence : Peter n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher pour éviter les tirs, quant au métamorphe, même s'il parvenait à tuer Peter, il ne sortirait jamais de là vivant. À moins que…

Lorsqu'Olivia entra enfin dans le bureau, arme au poing, elle se trouva face à une situation pour le moins inédite. Deux Peter se faisaient face, l'un collé dos au mur du fond, l'autre debout devant lui. Le premier était livide et avait quasiment le canon de son arme dans les côtes de son adversaire. Le seconde essayait de se tenir à distance plus ou moins raisonnable. À terre, le cadavre de l'ambassadeur se fondait presque dans le décor.

- Olivia…

Peter-dos-au-mur, de plus en plus pâle à mesure que la tache de sang, sur sa veste, au niveau de son bras, s'élargissait, essayait d'attirer son attention.

- S'il-te-plaît, n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'il te dira, coupa l'autre, sans tirer, mais sans baisser son arme non plus.

Olivia se creusait désespérément la tête pour trouver un moyen de différencier Peter du métamorphe avant que ce dernier ne le tue

- Il ne va pas tirer, articula péniblement le Peter blessé. Il sait que s'il tire, tu sauras que c'est lui.

- Il ne tire pas non plus, nota l'autre Peter.

- Plus de balles…

- Il ment !

Pour toute réponse, le blessé lâcha son arme qui tomba sur le tapis. Olivia croisa son regard, et comprit d'un coup ce qu'il était en train de faire : il avait commencé par lui donner un moyen d'identifier clairement le métamorphe : ce serait celui qui tirerait. À présent, il essayait de pousser son double à le tuer pour qu'il se trahisse. Courageux et suicidaire. Et aussi incroyablement énervant. S'il était encore vivant, elle l'étranglerait quand tout ça sera fini. Si c'était bien lui, aussi, évidemment.

- Arrête-le, suggéra le Peter pas blessé, tout en gardant l'autre dans son viseur. Il est désarmé, j'ai aucune raison de tirer.

Peter-blessé glissa contre le mur, ses jambes ne le portant visiblement plus. Il se débrouilla quand même pour bafouiller :

- Si j'étais lui… J'aurais pas lâché mon arme…

L'autre envoya le révolver vers Olivia, d'un coup de pied.

- Vérifie, il doit être vide.

Elle vérifia. Il était vide. Elle leva la tête, un début de panique commençant à monter.

- Et si je vous arrête tous les deux et qu'on demande à Walter de faire un test ADN ?

- Il a mon ADN, répliquèrent les deux autres, d'une même voix.

- L'unique moyen de les détecter, c'est de les autopsier, rappela le Peter en bon état, l'autre étant occupé à essayer vainement d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de son bras.

Pour lui, l'autopsie serait bientôt une option. Pour se donner le temps de réfléchir, l'agent Dunham sortit son téléphone et appela une ambulance. Même si c'était lui, les ordres étaient d'essayer de récupérer le métamorphe vivant dans la mesure du possible. Et puis, soudain, une lueur dans le regard du blessé, qui souffla :

- Appelle Walter… Y a un truc dans la poche extérieure gauche de mon manteau. Y a que Walter et moi qui savons ce que c'est. Lui, il saura pas te le dire, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil vers son double.

Olivia n'eut pas besoin d'appeler Walter : l'autre venait de tourner son arme dans sa direction. Elle tira avant lui.

- Peter, ça va ?

- Sais pas… Demanderais au docteur… Toi ?

- Ça va.

Broyles n'allait pas être ravi : le métamorphe était mort. Bien mort, même.

Devant l'ambassade, à l'arrière d'une ambulance, un début de débat se formait entre Peter, Olivia, l'ambulancier et Walter, par téléphone interposé.

- Je vais bien, ça va aller.

- Vous devez aller à l'hôpital, Monsieur.

- Mais vous avez dit vous-même que je n'avais rien de cassé !

- Peter, ne sois pas idiot, vas à l'hôpital, tu seras sorti avant ce soir…

- Sûrement pas !, s'exclama Walter. Ils dramatisent toujours. Ils le garderont au moins jusqu'à demain.

- Ça, ça me ferait mal, grommela le principal intéressé.

- Vraiment, merci, Walter !

- Ne vous méprenez pas, agent Dunham : je tiens à ce que ce garçon soit examiné. File donc à l'hôpital.

- Ok, ok, ok, coupa l'ambulancier, mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Je vous propose un deal, d'accord ? Vous venez à l'hôpital, et je m'engage à ce qu'ils vous laissent sortir au plus tard en début de soirée, ça vous va ?

Peter allait pour protester, mais Olivia avait vraiment l'air en colère et inquiète, alors il hocha la tête en soupirant, et se laissa embarquer dans l'ambulance. Ayant reçu l'autorisation de garder la station assise, il regarda Paris, par la fenêtre. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait bien cette ville. Depuis leur arrivée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de faire du tourisme… Olivia avait l'air, pour une raison obscure, un peu en rogne contre lui. Y aurait peut-être moyen de se faire pardonner en l'emmenant faire un tour sur les quais de Seine, non ? Sauf si Broyles exigeait leur rapatriement immédiat… Mais non, ça c'était hors de question. Et d'ailleurs, il allait le lui dire.

- J'ai le droit de téléphoner ? Tant qu'on n'est pas encore à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, mais vite, alors.

Se servant de son bras indemne, il composa le numéro de leur supérieur, et, préférant ne pas songer au prix d'un appel de la France vers les Etats-Unis, colla le combiné à son oreille.

- Broyles, j'écoute ?

- On l'a eu. On vous le renvoit avec Walter et Astrid par le prochain avion.

- Je sais, j'ai déjà eu l'agent Dunham. Vous ne devriez pas être à l'hôpital ?

- Si, mais j'ai une question : lorsque notre supérieur hiérarchique nous réveille à cinq heures du matin pour nous expédier à Paris, au début d'un truc qui s'appelle le week-end, en plus, on est plus ou moins en droit de s'attendre à ce qu'il accepte si on lui demande de nous donner deux jours de congé et de nous laisser rentrer plus tard. Non ?

- Je n'en suis pas certain…

Peter s'obligea à respirer par le nez. Bon. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

- Je vais… Je crois que je vais lui demander de m'épouser. J'en ai marre de trimballer cette boîte au fond de ma poche.

Il ne parvint pas à analyser le soupir qui résonna, à l'autre bout du fil, et ne sut donc jamais s'il était amusé, agacé, sceptique, ou les trois à la fois.

- Je vous veux tous les deux à Boston lundi midi. Si vous êtes en retard, vous pourrez rayer les mots « vacances » et « week-end » de votre vocabulaire pour un bon moment.

- Compris. Merci, Monsieur.

- Bonne chance à vous, Bishop.

Et il raccrocha, laissant au bout du fil un Peter aussi surpris qu'anxieux. Putain, il avait pas intérêt à se planter.

_Ahem… Review ?_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Troisième et a priori dernier chapitre. Après, si vous êtes tout mignons et que vous demandez gentiment, y a un épilogue parfum guimauve. Ça vous branche ?_

Quand on l'autorisa à quitter l'hôpital, personne ne vint le chercher, et il se résigna à rentrer tout seul. Les autres devaient être occupé à boucler les bagages et à régler les formalités nécessaires pour transporter un cadavre suspect de la France vers les Etats-Unis. Il avait juste envoyé un texto à Olivia pour lui dire que Broyles leur imposait plus ou moins un petit congé de deux jours, et qu'ils rentreraient plus tard, sur un autre vol. Elle n'avait pas répondu, et, de ce fait, il ignorait si elle avait gobé son bobard. À en juger par la tête de Walter lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre d'hôtel, lui, en revanche, ne nourrissait pas le moindre doute sur la question. Dès que cela lui fut possible, tandis qu'ils attendaient le taxi qui devait l'emmener avec Astrid jusqu'à l'aéroport, il prit Peter à part.

- Tu vas lui demander, hein ? C'est pour ça que vous restez ?

- Tu sais, parfois, je regrette tellement de t'en avoir parlé…

- Peter ?

Le savant fou semblait avoir retrouvé son sérieux. Peter baissa les yeux vers lui, surpris. Son père l'observait avec gravité.

- Ça ira ?

Ses yeux crièrent « J'ai peur ! ». Sa bouche sourit et répondit :

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Dans le pire des cas, elle va me dire non, et je pars en Australie la semaine prochaine.

Walter lui donna une petite claque sur la joue.

- Ne dis pas de stupidités, fils ! Bien sûr, qu'elle va dire oui. Oh, c'est tellement merveilleux, je vais être Papa une deuxième fois ! Moi qui ait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille…

Pour une fois, Peter ne chercha pas à calmer les délires de son père : ils détournaient provisoirement son esprit de la petite boite en forme de cube, au fin fond de sa poche…

- Tu es en colère, hein ?

Pas de réponse. Ils étaient sortis faire un tour après le départ d'Astrid et Walter, et le silence d'Olivia était vite devenu trop pesant pour que Peter persiste dans ses bavardages –dont la seule fin était d'ailleurs, au choix : de la dérider, ou de lui faire gagner du temps.

- Olivia, tu sais que tu es sensée me parler, dans ces cas-là ?

- Je me demande pourquoi Broyles nous as donné deux jours de congé, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Et ça n'a pas de sens qu'il nous fasse rester sur place, tu crois qu'il veut qu'on cherche quelque chose ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Le travail. Le refuge d'Olivia quand elle ne voulait pas parler sentiments. Bon. Tapis, alors.

- C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

Ça eut au moins le mérite de la faire s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle semblait sincèrement surprise. Et même encore plus en colère qu'avant, sans doute parce qu'il avait omis de lui demander son avis.

- Dans l'immédiat, ça n'a absolument aucune importance, répliqua-t-il, un peu sèchement, parce que ça commençait à l'agacer. Pourquoi tu es en colère ? Si c'est juste parce que j'ai été blessé, je n'y suis pour rien !

- Bien sûr que non !

L'air las, elle se passa une main sur le visage, pour s'obliger à se calmer. Il se campa devant elle et attendit qu'elle continue.

- Tu voulais le faire te tirer dessus, hein ? Pour que je vois que c'était lui ?

Pendant une minute, il faillit s'écrier « Mais non, absolument pas, t'es dingue ! ». Il s'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. C'était vrai qu'il y avait pensé. Pas vraiment de gaîté de cœur, mais il préférait toujours ça à… Mais comment est-ce qu'il pouvait formuler ça avec des mots ?

Lisant sur son visage des émotions qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler, elle sembla se détendre un peu, et décroisa les bras.

- Peter… Et s'il t'avait tué ?

- Et si tu ne m'avais pas cru ?

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Il enchaîna :

- J'ai vu dans quel état tu étais en revenant de l'autre monde, après qu'elle ait pris ta place. Ça ne t'a pas complètement détruite parce que tu es forte, mais y aurait eu de quoi… Et au milieu de tout ça, j'étais tellement occupé à essayer de t'aider et de me faire pardonner que j'ai un peu occulté le reste, mais… Moi aussi, je m'en suis pris plein la tête. Y a pas que toi qui as été trahie. Je me sentais coupable, idiot, crédule, et je m'en voulais à mort de m'être fait avoir à ce point. Et à côté, y avait toi qui devait vivre avec les traces qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa tirade, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Laisser ce truc prendre ma place, même pour cinq minutes, sur le moment ça me semblait pire encore que de me faire tuer.

- On aurait fini par s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas toi…

- On aurait dû finir par s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas toi, et pourtant personne n'a rien vu.

Ils se turent. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus évoqué l'imposture de celle que, mentalement, ils appelaient l'Autre. C'était une blessure dans laquelle aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient remuer le couteau, un sujet sensible, terrain glissant sur lequel ils étaient sûrs de déraper. Ils s'aimaient suffisamment pour vivre avec l'ombre de l'Autre planant au dessus de leur tête, ce mauvais souvenir, ce fantôme qu'ensemble, par moment, ils parvenaient à chasser. Mais, à cet instant, sa présence était plus tangible que jamais, et Olivia ignorait si elle en voulait à Peter d'avoir réveiller leur vieux démon, ou si elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'y être encore si sensible. Finalement, elle avala sa salive, et elle parla :

- J'ai eu peur que tu meurs…

Elle n'avait pas dit ça très fort, mais il avait entendu et, doucement, presque hésitant, il fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle combla elle-même la distance qui les séparait encore et alla se blottir dans les bras qu'il lui tendait. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'elle réalisait à quel point Peter semblait « fait pour elle », comme taillé sur mesure : ses bras se refermaient parfaitement autour d'elle, épousant la forme de son corps à la perfection. Elle ne se sentait jamais autant à sa place que dans la chaleur et la force de ses bras, sa respiration dans son cou, ses mains dispensant leur chaleur dans son dos, à travers ses vêtements. Elle sourit, le nez dans son manteau, lorsqu'elle l'entendit inspirer son odeur, fort. Il faisait souvent ça lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui. La nuit était tombée, entre temps, et leurs pas les avaient conduit sur un pont qui enjambait la Seine, reliant l'île de la Cité au reste de la ville. Un vieil accordéoniste était assis sur un tabouret, son instrument sur les genoux. Des cris d'enfant résonnaient, au loin. Quelques silhouettes se dessinaient à la lueur des réverbères. Le ciel était encombré de nuages lourds de neiges.

Olivia se détacha, presque à regret, de l'étreinte de Peter, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quelque part, elle aimait bien quand ils se disputaient, parce que c'était si agréable, de se réconcilier… Elle songea qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie à se disputer avec lui juste pour le plaisir de se réconcilier ensuite. Qu'elle voulait, à jamais et pour elle seule, ces bras chauds, forts et réconfortants. Qu'elle désirait que les battements de son cœur ainsi que sa respiration soient la dernière chose qu'elle entendrait en s'endormant et la première en s'éveillant. Qu'elle voulait, jusqu'à sa mort, se moquer un peu de lui parce qu'il chantait sous la douche et fredonnait en cuisinant. Et peut-être même qu'un jour, elle lui dirait à quel point elle aimait qu'il fasse ça, à quel point elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer…

Peter la dévisagea avec des yeux brillants, et il pensa « C'est maintenant, voilà. C'est la bonne personne, le bon moment, le bon endroit. C'est maintenant. Juste maintenant. » Alors il souffla un bon coup et glissa une main qui tremblait un peu dans sa poche extérieure gauche. Pour la énième fois, il essaya de choisir les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Pour la énième fois, il y renonça.

- Olivia…

- Regarde !, le coupa celle-ci. Il neige !

Elle avait levé la tête et regardait les premiers flocons tourbillonner dans les airs. Il suivit son regard et rit, profitant d'un dernier instant de répit avant le grand plongeon, le saut de l'ange. Il allait définitivement tourner une page, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, alors oui –et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il se l'avouait à lui-même-, il était un peu mort de trouille, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

- Génial ! Paris sous la neige, c'est une autre ambiance que Boston…, lança-t-il d'un air joyeux, en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

- Je veux bien te croire…

Comme elle semblait fascinée par la danse des flocons, il lui prit la main et répéta :

- Olivia… Olivia Dunham, écoute-moi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire !

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et cessa de rire devant son air très sérieux, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il souffla, presque amusé par sa propre peur, et leva la main pour tirer sur le bord du bonnet de sa compagne.

- Tu sais, tu es la personne la plus fantastique que j'ai jamais rencontré. C'est assez ironique, d'ailleurs, parce que, quand j'ai quitté les Etats-Unis, la première fois, je voulais qu'il m'arrive ce genre de choses. Je voulais tomber sur des gens incroyables que je n'aurais jamais rencontré en restant sur place et en ayant une vie normale. Et finalement je tombe sur la fille qui va me ramener de force chez moi…

Elle rit, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Il reprit :

- Je t'aime, Olivia. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque avant toi, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais aimer qui que ce soit à ce point après toi. Parfois j'ai l'impression que ça va m'étouffer, et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous complètement parce que, si c'est ça mourir, alors les morts sont bénis.

Elle le dévisageait, les yeux pleins d'eau, à présent. Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et colla son front sur le sien.

- Je ne peux plus me projeter dans l'avenir sans que tu y apparaisses. Je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, vieillir avec toi, avoir des enfants avec toi. Et j'ai jamais eu autant la trouille de toute ma vie, mais si je ne te le demande pas je vais devenir dingue, alors… Olivia Dunham, est-ce tu veux faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cet univers et même de tous les autres en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?

Disant ces derniers mots, il avait ouvert la boîte, dans sa poche, avait pris la bague entre ses doigts et sortit la main de sa poche. Olivia regarda le bijou en ouvrant de grands yeux. Le souffle lui manqua. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Épouse-moi, répéta Peter en prenant sa main. Je t'en supplie… Épouse-moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, et je ne crois pas que quiconque pourrait t'aimer plus que moi, n'importe qui en mourrait, ou en deviendrait dingue…

- Peter…

Il arrêta de parler. Il avait l'air si vulnérable à cet instant, comme un enfant effrayé. Était-il possible qu'il s'attende à un refus ? Olivia porta la main qu'il tenait toujours à son visage, embrassa ses phalanges et posa sa joue contre sa paume.

- Oui. Je veux devenir ta femme, Peter Bishop.

Il la regarda d'un air éperdu, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Olivia eut un rire léger et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais dire non ?

- Je… Olivia…

- Je t'aime Peter. Tout ce que tu as dit que tu voulais, je le veux aussi. Je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours et regarder nos enfants grandir. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin et m'endormir chaque soir dans tes bras. J'arrive plus à dormir sans toi. Je veux t'écouter chanter n'importe quoi pendant que tu cuisines, me disputer et me réconcilier avec toi. Je te veux, toi, pour toujours…

Il se demanda si elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur tant ils étaient violents. Tout tremblant, il passa la bague à l'annulaire de sa main gauche.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça…

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire, nouant les bras autour de son cou. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la serra contre lui, la fit tourner sous la neige tandis qu'elle riait contre sa bouche, l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, jusqu'à en avoir le vertige, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux pour sentir son odeur. Il devait être mort, c'était sûr… Est-ce qu'elle venait de lui dire oui ?

_Re-view… ^_^_


	5. Épilogue

_Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin ^^ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonne pas. Le One-shot promis arrivera lundi soir (soyez sage et demandez gentiment). En plus c'est un One-shot à bonus, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous le découvrirez vous-même… Et ensuite, dans l'année, je vous ferais une longue fic pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre l'épilogue de celle-ci, et le One-shot sus nommé. Sur ce…_

_Warning : épilogue parfumé à la niaiserie avec de vrais morceaux de guimauve dedans ! :D_

Au matin, ce furent les rayons du soleil hivernal pénétrant par la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôtel qui réveillèrent Olivia. Il avait neigé une bonne partie de la nuit, puis le vent s'était levé, dissipant les nuages, et à présent la lumière du jour se réverbérait sur les trottoirs et les toits couverts de neige.

Elle était nue sous les draps. Un bras de Peter entourait sa taille, aussi protecteur que possessif, et elle sentait la chaleur de son corps, contre son dos. Son souffle était régulier sur son épaule il dormait.

Les yeux de la jeune femme accrochèrent la bague, à son annulaire gauche. Les facettes du bijou renvoyaient la lumière, et elle bougea légèrement la main pour ne plus être éblouie. Un sourire incontrôlable éclaira le visage d'Olivia. Comment un si petit objet pouvait-il revêtir une si grande signification ? Comment un si petit mot –oui- pouvait-il être à l'origine d'une si grande explosion de joie pure ? Fermant les yeux, elle se remémora les évènements de la nuit dernière, le froid de l'hiver parisien laissant place à la chaleur des baisers de Peter, de ses mains sur sa peau nue, ses « Je t'aime » murmurés encore et encore à son oreille, comme une longue litanie hypnotique. Peter avait toujours été plus prompt qu'elle à exprimer ses sentiments par la parole. En ce qui la concernait, le plus souvent, c'était ses gestes qui parlaient pour elle, et elle avait répondu à ses déclarations d'amour en l'embrassant sans fin, les mains égarées dans ses cheveux. Son cœur se serra en y songeant. Était-il humainement possible de s'aimer aussi fort ? De se sentir aussi pleine et entière dans les bras d'une seule personne ? Se retournant sur le dos, elle tourna la tête pour contempler l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Le sommeil rajeunissait un peu son visage, apaisait ses traits. Elle étouffa un petit rire en constatant qu'il était complètement décoiffé. Ainsi, chacun des matins à venir seraient semblables à celui-là ? Elle s'éveillerait dans ses bras et pourrait le regarder dormir autant qu'elle le désirerait ? C'était donc si simple ?

Une petite voix malveillante, dans sa tête, lui chuchota que non, ça n'était jamais aussi simple. Elle lui rappela le travail éminemment dangereux qui était le leur, et le nombre –presque incalculable- de fois où Peter et elle-même avaient risqué leurs vies ne serait-ce qu'au cours de l'année écoulée. Peter n'avait-il pas manqué se faire tuer pas plus tard que la veille ? Le sourire d'Olivia avait disparu et, à présent, elle frissonnait. Quand il lui avait demandé sa main, quelques heures plus tôt, l'instant avait été aussi magique que parfait, et pas un instant elle n'avait songé à répondre non. Cet instant resterait probablement gravé dans sa mémoire comme l'un des plus romantiques de son existence : ils étaient à Paris, il neigeait, et il y avait même un accordéoniste qui chantait une chanson d'amour, près d'eux. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire à une mise en scène orchestrée par Peter, mais il était évident qu'il avait agi sur une impulsion, même si elle ignorait depuis combien de temps cette bague était dans sa poche, ni depuis combien de temps il comptait faire sa demande.

À présent, à froid, elle réalisait que pas un seul instant elle n'avait réfléchi aux implications de sa réponse. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à empêcher Peter de prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Quand elle avait réalisé à quel point elle l'aimait, il était de toutes façons trop tard, et elle n'avait aucune envie de faire machine arrière. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait été heureuse qu'elle en avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait. Peter le lui rappelait avec une grande efficacité… Le bonheur… Sentiment étourdissant qui les enfermait dans leur bulle d'un simple regard échangé, d'un sourire complice, d'un baiser volé entre deux scènes de crime, d'un effleurement de leurs mains. Sentiment étourdissant qui l'étreignait de plus en plus souvent, lorsqu'ils se prenaient naturellement par la main, sans y penser, alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, lorsqu'après une journée passée presque séparément, car travaillant chacun sur un aspect différent de l'enquête en cours, ils se retrouvaient enfin, chez lui ou, de plus en plus souvent, chez elle, et passaient un moment tous les deux, dans la cuisine ou devant la télé, lorsqu'elle posait ses pieds nus sur ses genoux… Lorsque, après l'amour, Peter lui chuchotait tous les mots tendres qui lui passaient par la tête, jusqu'aux plus absurdes… Lorsque ses doigts et ses lèvres incendiaient sa peau… Si tout cela venait à lui être arraché…

Elle frémit, rien qu'en y songeant ! Comment le supporterait-elle ? Avoir connu une chose pareille pour finalement la perdre ? Non ! Elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle était forte, ou du moins s'efforçait de l'être, mais il y avait des limites… Et s'ils se mariaient… Est-ce que leur avenir ressemblerait à ça ? Cette peur panique, cette angoisse qui les prenait à la gorge chaque fois que l'autre risquait sa vie ? Jusqu'au jour où l'un d'eux mourrait, et alors… Olivia ferma les yeux et serra les paupières de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'attache tant à lui, qu'elle finisse par l'aimer si fort… ?

Le bras qui enserrait sa taille l'attira soudainement vers le milieu du lit, la rapprochant de Peter, et son souffle caressa sa joue. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder.

- Livia ?

Dans une autre situation, il se serait amusé en constatant qu'il pouvait désormais lire en elle avec une telle facilité. Mais, à cet instant, il était inquiet.

- Hey… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, ça va…

Elle avait ouvert les yeux et essayait de lui sourire, mais maintenant c'était pire, il pouvait voir les spirales d'angoisse, dans son regard.

- Olivia… Est-ce que tu as… changé d'avis ?

- Mais non !

Elle roula sur le côté pour se blottir dans ses bras, le visage dans son cou, et Peter la serra contre lui, à la fois soulagé et perplexe. Puis, il sentit l'humidité des larmes, sur sa peau, et il comprit qu'elle essayait simplement de cacher ses émotions. Encore. Et quand elle faisait ça, c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. La prenant par les épaules, il s'assit et l'obligea à se redresser à côté de lui, et à le regarder en face. Elle passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux, et son visage avait retrouvé son imperméabilité lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

- Olivia, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Et ne répond pas rien, s'il-te-plaît, c'est pire !

Elle détourna la tête et avoua dans un souffle :

- Je repensais à hier… Hier, et toutes les autres fois où l'un de nous deux est passé ridiculement près de la mort. Et je me disais que…

Elle avait du mal à parler, pas seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le lui dire, mais aussi parce que formuler ces pensées à voix haute, c'était les incarner dans la réalité, et ça c'était… Frissonnant, elle ramena le drap du lit sur ses épaules et s'obligea à regarder Peter.

- Peter, est-ce que notre avenir va ressembler à ça ? Je veux dire, c'est même pas une question, notre avenir **va** ressembler à ça ! On va sans cesse avoir peur de se perdre l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous finisse par mourir et laisse l'autre tout seul… !

- Hey…

Il avait pris son visage en coupe dans ses mains pour la faire taire.

- Olivia, tu réalises que j'ai peur pour toi rien que quand tu traverses la rue ? Non, je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais s'il-te-plaît, écoute moi !, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Je te jure que notre avenir ne ressemblera pas à ça ! Bien sûr qu'on aura peur l'un pour l'autre, c'est déjà le cas, et ça le sera toujours. Mais on n'est pas obligés de faire ce métier indéfiniment, si ? Pour l'instant ça craint et ils ont besoin de nous, mais quand les choses se seront un peu calmées, rien ne nous empêchera de passer le flambeau à d'autres…

Elle baissa les yeux pour échapper à son regard. Elle le trouvait trop confiant…

- Et d'ici là… ?

- D'ici là, tu sais à quoi notre avenir va ressembler ? D'abord, on va dire à Walter qu'on est fiancés, et rien que ça, ça va être un cirque pas possible pour réussir à le calmer.

Elle rit. Ravi de constater que sa stratégie pour lui sortir ses idées noires de la tête fonctionnait, il enchaîna :

- Ensuite, on va se marier, parce que c'est un peu l'idée, quand même. Avec les gens qu'on aime et qui comptent pour nous autour de nous. Et après on aura deux ou trois gosses…

- Trois ou quatre…

- Dix ou douze, même ! Toute une tribu de Bishop ! Et on les emmènera faire le tour du monde !

Cette fois elle éclata franchement de rire et il la serra dans ses bras, une main enfouie dans ses cheveux. Il se faisait un peu embarquer par ses propres rêves, alors il poursuivit dans un murmure, autant pour elle que pour lui-même, à présent :

- Le dimanche matin, ils nous réveilleront aux aurores alors que tous les autres jours de la semaine, faudra se battre pour les tirer du lit. La première fois qu'on les emmènera voir la mer, ils demanderont pourquoi ça bouge autant, et je leur raconterais que y a un géant assis sur une île au milieu de l'océan qui fait des vagues dans l'eau avec ses pieds. Je leur apprendrais le piano. À l'école, quand leurs copains leur demanderont ce qu'on fait comme métier, ils répondront que leur Maman est sauveuse de l'humanité et que leur Papa est le cobaye d'un savant fou. À chaque fois qu'ils demanderont comment on s'est rencontrés, on leur donnera une réponse différente. Tu leurs diras oui à chaque fois que je leur dirais non, et vice versas.

- On sera les pires parents du monde et ils finiront complètement pourris-gâtés. Mais ce sera pas grave parce que je m'endormirais près de toi chaque soir et que je me réveillerais près de toi chaque matin.

- Je te préparerais le petit déjeuner au lit quand on les enverra passer le week-end chez Walter.

- Pas trop souvent, quand même, si on veut qu'ils vivent vieux…

- Faudra penser à les briefer, d'ailleurs…

- Faudra se lever en pleine nuit quand ils seront malades ou qu'ils feront un cauchemar.

- Tu t'endormiras toujours dans mes bras, sur le canapé, après une longue journée ?

- Toujours. Tu me laisseras toujours te piquer tes chemises quand j'aurais froid, le matin ?

- À chaque fois c'est une torture de tes les retirer pour les récupérer, mais oui, toujours, c'est promis… C'est à ça que ressemblera notre avenir, Olivia. C'est mieux ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se détacha de son étreinte et l'embrassa, lentement, tendrement. Il n'y avait que lui pour changer ses cauchemars en rêves avec seulement quelques mots, que lui pour la rassurer quand elle était désespérée. Elle l'aimait pour ça, aussi… En grande partie pour ça.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle, contre sa bouche.

- Moi aussi… J'ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point…

Il la renversa sur les oreilles, dévorant son cou, goûtant sa peau douce encore et encore, et déjà ses doigts laissaient derrière eux un sillage délicieusement brûlant, sur sa peau. Elle le poussa pour inverser leur position et, joueur, il se laissa faire. Les mains dans ses cheveux, elle embrassait sans fin son visage. Leurs deux corps se fondaient en un seul, dans une parfaite osmose des sens, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs souffles se déréglaient ensembles… Ils s'aimèrent de longues heures durant, au fin fond de la blancheur et du froid parisien, sous les draps d'un hôtel des bords de Seine.

_Fin… (Ce qui n'exclue pas les reviews !)_


End file.
